


Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

by orphan_account



Series: 2nd POV Drabbles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, It's all vague though you'll see, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzOF3R7lnok">The Divine Zero</a> by Pierce the Veil god bless</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t let me hurt you again! Leave!” he shouts at you. </p>
<p>Tears are stinging the corner of your eyes, blurring your vision until all you can see is him. You pray to God that he won’t kick you out again and he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is based off of ptvs new song [the divine zero](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzOF3R7lnok) god bless come cry with me about it
> 
> tell me afterwards whose pov you think it was pls ^^

“Don’t let me hurt you again! Leave!” he shouts at you.

Tears are stinging the corners of your eyes, blurring your vision until all you can see is him. You pray to God that he won’t kick you out again and he doesn’t.

He doesn’t stop you when you run into your bedroom. He doesn’t stop you when you scream so hard your ears pop.

He never stops you.

 

* * *

 

The next day you’re okay again. You release a shaky breath when you open the door but you walk out all the same. He’s sitting at the table and he smiles when he looks up at you. You smile back.

Your cereal is already on the counter. He’s made it especially for you. You thank him, pecking his cheek and his smile is brighter than ever before.

When he’s lying on the sofa that night, beer bottle in hand, you’re glad he isn’t awake.

 

* * *

 

He punches the wall right next to your face, crowding you against it. You stiffen at his glare, at his words, at the screamed slurs and accusations. You’re shaking but he doesn’t care.

When you return the next morning he doesn’t look at your face and you run to the bathroom to tear off the bandage in hopes of making him feel guilty.

He slams you harder into the wall than he normally does.

 

* * *

 

You’re on your third visit to the hospital this week. Your ribs hurt when you breathe but you still grab his hand. He kisses it and strokes his thumb over the back, a silent apology for what he did.

“It’s okay,” you say. “I’m used to it now.”

 

* * *

 

When he crowds you against the wall that night he kisses you, praising you for being so strong and you kiss him back. He lights you on fire every time he touches you and you return the favour without thinking.

He’s burning you down and you’re taking him with you.

 

* * *

 

He kisses your bruises, the intricate pattern on your back and ribs and face. He tells you how lovely you look like that, laid out just for him, how your bruises are his personal artwork and how no one but him is allowed to see them.

You believe him and let him press bruises into your thighs and hips as he makes you cry out with pleasure.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you still here?” he asks you one night as he’s crying, broken bottles strewn over the floor. “Why won’t you just leave?”

When you tell him you love him he punches you again, but you only smile. You’re becoming his work of art.

 

* * *

 

“I’m leaving,” he announces out of the blue while you’re eating breakfast. “It’s for your own good. Don’t try to follow me.”

You’re the one that punches him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i will upload ch.3 of wyail tomorrow promise!!!
> 
> this was also posted on [my tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com)


End file.
